The Mummy: DGray Man Style
by Moonlitlotus3546
Summary: well if you couldn't tell this is The Mummy but with DGM Characters. This is also SLASHso if you dont like dont read. I am making this rated M fou Kandas language and maybe something added in a little later YULLEN


The Mummy: Man Style

Disclaimer: I Moonlitlotus3546 do not own DGM or the mummy

"_Ancient Egyptian"_

Prologue

Thebes's, city of the living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Mana. Home of Tyki, Pharaohs High priest, Keeper of the dead. Birth place of Neah, pharaohs bride, no other was allowed to touch him. But for their love Tyki and Neah would put their very lives at risk. However one evening Neah was walking down a corridor, his body covered in intricate designs of black paint with a beautiful beaded loin cloth hanging on his hips. Many would agree that Neah was beautiful having pure white hair, silver eyes, and sun-kissed skin. He walked down the corridor heading to the place where he they were meant to meet tonight, ignoring the men painted in gold meant to be lookouts and guards. Pushing past a see-through curtain he walked gracefully toward his lover noting how the room Tyki had picked was beautiful with statues all around and a balcony that over looked Thebes. Upon reaching his lover he noticed the loving and hungry stare he received from the man. He smiled playfully up at Tyki as the man was leaning down to kiss him. Tyki resting his hand on Neahs shoulder neither realizing the rather large smudge of the paint left by Tyki rubbing his thumb comfortingly on Neahs shoulders.

As soon as they were settled Tyki's men turned to close the huge gold colored doors to seal off the room from any prying eyes. What they didn't expect was the pharaoh pushing the doors back against them.

"_What are you doing here_?" he asked suspiciously. He turned and made his way down the hall determined to figure out what was going on. The priests quickly closed and locked the doors behind him.

Upon hearing the doors slam open and the Manas voice Tyki hid behind a pillar by the curtain, While Neah grabbed a dagger and hid it behind his back, and leaned on a statue of a cat in front of the curtain.

The pharaoh approached the curtain threw it back and saw none other than his beautiful bride. However what caught his attention was the smudged paint on his loves shoulder.

When Neah looked him in the eyes Mana asked "_Who has touched you_?", Pointing to the smudge. Neah looked over in wide-eyed shock to his shoulder then looked back up to Mana and then over Manas shoulder. Seeing this Mana turned around to see Tyki standing there with a look of loathing in his eyes.

Tyki reached out and grabbed the shocked Pharaohs sword from its sheath.

"_Tyki_?" said a stunned Mana, "_My priest_!"

Just then Neah took out the dagger and plunged it into the Pharaohs back, Tyki doing the same from the front, both stabbing several times. Unfortunately for the two lovers the Manas cries did not go unheard from the Medji, his body guards.

Upon hearing their beloved pharaohs cries of agony, ran to the room and were trying to break open the large doors.

When Tyki and Neah heard them they started to panic.

"_Pharaohs bodyguards_." Tyki said trying to seem calm.

Tykis priests ran to him.

"_You must go! Save yourself_!" Neah exclaimed turning to look at his lover

"_No_." Tyki said firmly looking straight ahead trying to think of something that would save them both.

"_Only you can resurrect me_!"

Tyki finally looked at him in mild shock.

A loud bang had erupted from the far side of the room signaling that the medji had finally gotten in.

Tyki's priests grabbed on to him and were attempting to drag him away

"_I won't leave you_!" he growled while trying to get away from the men who were trying to save him.

"_Get away from me_!" he yelled desperately

All but one let go of him and hurried away, the remaining priest begging him to hurry and escape. The lovers looked at each other for a few more seconds before Tyki let himself be dragged away by his priest.

While being taken away Tyki stared back at his lover and shouted,"_You shall live again! I will resurrect you_!", then he was gone from sight.

Not a moment after Tyki and his priests had disappeared; did the Medji came through the curtain to see their dead and still bleeding pharaoh on the floor. They looked up in shock to find Manas own bride with a bloody dagger in his hand.

"_My body is no longer his temple_!" Neah said in a harsh voice before plunging the dagger into his stomach. Tyki watched the shadow the shadow of his lover kill himself with anguish before leaving the palace.

The next Day to resurrect Neah Tyki and his priests broke into his crypt and stole his body. They raced deep into the dessert taking Neahs corpse to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt.

For his love, Tyki dared to cause anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. Neahs soul had been sent to the dark underworld, his vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars.

Tyki had placed Neahs body on a stone table with the jars lined up beside it. Tyki's priests circled the table praying and chanting. As Tyki began to recite a spell that would bring his lovers soul back a black ghostly liquid form rose up out of a pool of black water.

It glided over the priests where it laid down on top of Neahs body and was and was slowly absorbed into it.

Neah gasped and opened his eyes wide, his hands shaking. His soul had come back from the dead.

Tyki raised the very dagger Neah had used to kill himself with and yelled but before he could finish the ceremony someone grabbed him from behind.

It seemed that the Medji had followed Tyki to stop him from completing the ritual. Neahs soul left his body plunging back into the black waters from whence it came.

"_NO_!"Tyki all but screamed.

Tykis priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Tyki he was condemned to endure the Hom-dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never before been bestowed. His tongue was cut out, he was wrapped up like a mummy, put in a sarcophagus, and had 100 scarabs (flesh eating beetles)put inside with him.

He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all of eternity. The medji would never allow him to be released. For he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility!


End file.
